


Levi x Eren Drama CD English Sub

by Kawaiiyuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiyuu/pseuds/Kawaiiyuu
Summary: Video: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x542irvL: Hora, have some water, drink it.E: Thank youL: How is your body?E: It's still...(Levi staring atEren's body *---*)E: What?





	1. Chapter 1

L: Hora, have some water, drink it.  
E: Thank you  
L: How is your body?  
E: It's still...  
(Levi staring at  
Eren's body *---*)  
E: What?

L: So, how was the joy being violated by a man?  
E: Ehe!!I just can't explain that to anyone it’s embarrassing>///<  
L: Look like you just remembered it.  
L: Shall I take off the clothes for you?  
E: Just wait.  
L: Doing once or twice is same, right?  
E: What should I do?  
Unnn~  
L: Don’t you wanna do it?  
E: Hai, Ann  
E: Not my ear.  
L: Hora, raise your hips  
E: Not even the finger~  
L: Here you like it?  
E: Nunn  
Not all at once >//<

L: Shall I take off your clothes?  
L: I’ll make you feel good  
E: What?  
L: What, it’s the continuation.  
L: Raise your face. Don't you know?  
E: Is its ok to do with me? I don’t have any experience.  
E: I might not able to do it well.  
L: You regret it?  
E: So it’s ok?

E: So, it’s ok, right? Excuse me then.  
E: Ano, isn't wrong it has to be opposite.  
(-_- Eren imagining himself as seme)  
Wasn't it me who will be holding you?  
L: Shut-up!  
L: Just spread your legs more.  
E :>///< Yadaa!!! Not anymore.  
L: Haven’t I told ya that here is where you  
LIKE?


	2. Levi x Eren Drama CD English Sub Part 2 (Levi as Seke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1F9zGhAg6o

Is that what gonna happen to us?  
*slap*  
Don’t get cocky.  
When you lose this what happens.  
Bed is here.  
You started to feel already?  
If that is the case we should enjoy to the fullest.  
You do remember every single shit.  
Do you have any experience doing with a man?  
No, I don’t.  
Then use your imagination.  
Imagination?  
Unn.  
It is lovely color.  
Bastard! You don’t have to do mine.  
Don’t speak too much, unless it’s necessary.  
It makes me sick.  
Here it’s out.  
Do you feel good?  
Yes.  
Then make me feel good too.  
You really don’t like to lose.  
You want to enter, right? Don’t release it inside.  
It really is ok?  
You don’t have to bother by me. For you this might be ok right but for me it’s not.  
You like it inside.  
Soko= Here  
Oh, here.  
Please no finger anymore.  
Just do it rough?  
Here, is where you feel it, right?  
*phone call*  
Moshi Moshi!  
Oyajii ga? I got it, I’ll be soon there.  
I have to go out.  
Right, now?  
If there is something I can do for you?  
Don’t just get cocky that you slept with me for once that doesn’t makes you my lover.  
Ehh?  
It was FUN, but date ends here. You should go back home Boya~


End file.
